


An Unforgettable Morning

by Oujou_sama



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: -_-, I kinda like Gilgamesh's strong personality tho...he is really interesting..., Oneshot, Other, Well I have. i got many scenarios, auo golden man fuhahaha gilgamesh, have you ever wondered what its like to have Gilgamesh greet you in the morning?, thought i'd post it as a momento
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oujou_sama/pseuds/Oujou_sama
Summary: In which the Master of Chaldea's golden slumber is interrupted- by none other than the King of Heroes himself!!
Kudos: 19





	An Unforgettable Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [....not sure](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=....not+sure).



> It's time for some ☆𝖌il𝖌สm͢͢͢esh☆....  
> 

** An Unforgettable Morning **

_'Just five more minutes…’_

Yet another day had arisen in Chaldea, sunlight seeping through the windows. The recent onslaught of snow had finally slowed to a light pattering sound; giving the sky ample space to spread an endless array of blue.

It was the time to cease all rest- yet again- in order for Master to risk life and limb to save the world and aid their trusty servants in battle!

Further shifting up the pale white sheets of their bed as a pathetic attempt to cover their eyes from the bright filtration of the sun’s rays, Master turned to their side to pet Fou.

As Fou cheered in joy, Master sighed; eyes bleary.

‘ _Yet another day of hard work, huh? I just want to sleep, but I can’t… I can’t let everybody down.’_ Blearily rubbing their eyes, they were about to get back to sleep until-

**“RISE AND SHINE, MONGREL!!!!!!”**

* * *

A sudden materialization of golden sparkles infiltrated the room, as Fou leapt up in terror.

It was **_HIM_**.

“!!” Master audibly lost their sanity, as the sudden greeting frightened them enough for them to clatter to the ground, body smashing onto the floor.

“What the hell… **_GILGAMESH?!!!_** ”

Catching sight of the radiant pair of golden-armored feet in front of them, they looked up to see the pernicious, snarky tyrannical King of Heroes gazing down at their crumpled figure- a clear smirk gracing his face. _‘_ _He thinks this is funny, doesn’t he?’_

Recently, he had been terrorizing them on random occasions by materializing by their side at the most unfortunate of times- chiefly times in which they would’ve preferred to be alone, wallowing within their thoughts. “Seriously… What do you want **_now_**?”

Bellowing laughter echoed around Master's tiny room as Gilgamesh apprehended them, his face sparkling with mirth. _'How worthwhile...How utterly farcical this is!'_

Gilgamesh had been waiting for a moment like this- one in which he could truly surprise his gloomy Master for once! 

Their reaction was priceless, worthy enough for the eponymous King of Heroes to ignore their rude reply.

“Fuhahaha!!! I’ll excuse the insolence of your query today- for it is an excellent sight; to see you react in enough surprise to lose all composure in an instant! How amusing!” Gold-plated shoulders trembling in laughter, the gaudy king reared his head back in melodious laughter.

 _‘What an annoying man,’_ Master clicked their tongue bitterly as they helped themselves up, dusting off their black shorts all the while.

Their heart tinged with sadness at his behavior. _'He didn't even answer my question!!'_

“I’d prefer if you didn’t laugh at me, you know? And it’d be better if you could stop playing these tricks on me… I don’t appreciate it.” At these words, his laughter ceased; crimson eyes regarding his Master with serious intent.

“Hmph! And here was I, thinking that my presence would rouse that dull spirit of yours!” Those words were a pleasant shock to hear. "If you are to be deemed worthy of my assistance, then replace that dispirited countenance with a cheerful one."

Could he have been trying to cheer his Master up?

It was impossible to tell, with Gilgamesh's personality being wholly unpredictable at times.

“You may think that, but look at things this way- what would you do if I interrupted you from your sleep?” Master gestured their hands to prove a point, as they slumped back onto the bed. “You’d assassinate me on the spot, right?”

“Exactly, mongrel! Unless you were one worthy of entering my chambers, I'd rip your very soul apart!” Such arrogance. "But as a pathetic Master like you wouldn't have the means to do so, there is no need to ponder over such thoughts."

He was right. There was no way in hell they'd even try to breach Gilgamesh's private abode. To do so would be to risk their life entirely!!

“…Well, as we know already- there’s not many people that you deem as worthy, eh? Seeing as humans are beneath you.” Grabbing their uniform, Master groggily paces towards the bathroom, eyes lidded.

"Oho, you are indeed correct there." Such a joyous response made for a nice change.

“Well now you get the point. Please knock before entering my room...Anyway, please leave now… I want to shower in peace.”

A small chortle of laughter pervaded Master’s ears as they proceeded towards the bathroom. “What a bore. Hmph! If only you weren’t such a mongrel…” As he trailed off, a pernicious grin spread across his face. “How utterly disappointing…” Fragmenting into a sparkling array of glittering spiritual energy, he finally departed the premises.

As he left, only one thought pervaded master’s mind.

_'Why did he decide to visit in the first place?!'_

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> I once tried to make a Gilgamesh x Reader fic...and this was the result. (WHY HE GOTTA BE SUCH A ROASTER THO?!)  
> I mean, he's being quite cordial so it's not all bad XD 
> 
> (( ;))) if u ever want more gilgil content feel free to ask ))


End file.
